Twenty Years On
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Kairi's life didn't turn out how she thought it would, but she's happy the way things are now.


**AN: You already know they're not mine.**

How did it end up like this? This year I was supposed to concentrate on my work, pass my exams and get into university. Instead, I can't get my mind off of him. The only guy I've ever wanted, and I had to realise that at the most inconvenient time.

How did we meet? Well, we were partnered for a project, which meant spending a lot of time together outside class. We'd never even spoken before, I don't think, and I have to admit I believed the reputation and the rumours I'd heard about him. Now, of course, I know he's nothing like what everyone says – he's actually surprisingly intelligent, and not once have I known him to take drugs. The other part of his reputation, concerning the bedroom, I'm happy to report is entirely true.

Yesterday we celebrated leaving school, finally, and today I'm sitting with him, holding the envelope that determines my future in my hands. I'm shaking, and he knows it. He couldn't care less about his own results, he's in that band with Demyx and… I forget the rest of their names. I know that whatever happens, he won't leave me, but this is something I've worked towards for years, and now I'm not sure I even want it. University means being away from Axel for three years, just when I was beginning to feel secure in our relationship. Slowly, I open the envelope and unfold the paper in side. Despite everything, I can't help but feel disappointed when my grades aren't quite high enough.

"You ok, Kairi?"

"I will be. Guess this means I can carry on working with you guys, booking shows and all that. I won't… have to leave you."

"Looking on the bright side, that's my Kairi."

………………

I should have expected the vicious rumours that spread quickly around the town. Some said I'd turned my place down because Axel wouldn't let me go, others said I'd deliberately flunked out. The worst, though, was the one that said the university wouldn't let me in because I was pregnant. I definitely wasn't pregnant, and nor were any of the other rumours true either. The band took it all in their stride, and I have to admit, were pleased (secretly) that I wasn't leaving them in the lurch. None of them had the first clue about money or booking venues or anything practical at all. But they sounded damn good, and I suppose that's what mattered. Soon after, I was officially appointed as their manager, which was a proper job, no matter what my mother said. Luckily for me, she actually liked Axel, or I'd have been in serious trouble. Time went on, and I threw myself into the job, securing a record deal, bigger venues – you name it, I did it. And it paid off.

………………

Then the invitation dropped through the letterbox of the house we'd just bought. I didn't even want to open it, but it seemed silly not to. After all, we hadn't been near the school for twenty years, and none of the people we'd known there were kids any more. We'd all grown up, hadn't we?

It was well known that Axel and his band were famous and rich and all the rest of it, but my name was never mentioned. And I'd worked hard to keep it that way. Even when we married, it was in a quiet ceremony abroad, during a tour, with just the band and roadies there to see it. If we went to that reunion, it was all going to become public knowledge, and there was nothing I'd be able to do about it.

Still, it would be interesting to see what had happened to everyone, particularly those who had spread all those rumours, that so nearly destroyed my self-respect. Would have done, if it hadn't been for Axel. He's the only one that kept me sane during that time.

I had to check the tour schedule to see if I was free – it was impossible to do anything else during a tour – eating and sleeping only happened because they were essential, there was simply too much else to do. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), we were all free to go that night. Which we did.

………………

I knew the boys would cause havoc if they went, and I still insisted on it. The first problem was the dress code – supposedly formal, but none of them even owned a suit. It just wasn't something they'd ever wear. So three of them turned up in jeans, the other two (including Axel) in leather trousers. I was so used to the inappropriate T-shirts that I didn't even bother to comment. Normal stage clothes, really. They insisted I did the same, and we must have horrified everyone as we walked in.

Actually, we were nearly thrown out straight away, or at least I was. The guy checking invitations said I couldn't go in because I wasn't dressed appropriately.

"She's with us." Axel almost growled at the guy, and I've never seen anyone back down so quickly.

"Of… of course. Please go in."

Stunned silence greeted us. No-one spoke for at least five minutes, except us. Then the guys were swamped with requests for autographs, and I moved out of the way like I always do. Axel, however, wasn't letting me escape.

"Kairi?" He forced his way through the crowd, finding me sitting at a table, being pestered by people who used to be my friends.

"Why didn't you tell us you know them? They're like, the biggest band ever!" Selphie, conveniently forgetting all the things she'd said about me all those years ago. She looks a lot older now, and though it sounds really vain to say it, I don't.

Axel must have heard Selphie's comment, because he came storming over to the table where we were.

"Actually, she's our manager, and as I remember, you weren't exactly speaking to her when we left school."

She didn't know what to say, probably because she'd never thought I'd be able to do anything as outrageous as manage a rock band. But that's what I do, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

………………

It was all over the papers the next day, but I'm used to dealing with the press. Honesty is the best policy, or so I've found, and I didn't deny the story. I couldn't – everything was true. So now, I'm as well known as the guys, and though it irritates me sometimes, at least I don't need to hide from the cameras any longer.

**AN: The little review button needs to be clicked. Go on. Click it.**


End file.
